SEBASTIAN
by KeyKeiko
Summary: Lihat aku, aku ini juga tidak jelek


**SEBASTIAN**

 **(SEBATAS TEMAN TANPA KEPASTIAN)**

.

.

By Cinnamons Tea

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo

 **Pairing** : Rukia Kuchiki, Grimmjow Jarjegquaeres  & Senna

 **Genre** : Hurt comfort  & Romance

 **Warning** : Fic ini Cuma oneshoot aja kok.. Mengandung unsur yang di sunnahkan TYPO, AU, GAJE, OOC. Judul sedikit mengecoh ...hahhahahha

 **Sumarry** : Lihat aku, aku ini juga tidak jelek.

.

.

.

Hai, perkanalkan namaku Rukia Kuchiki. Aku merupakan siswi dari SMA Karakura. Aku memiliki seorang sahabat bernama Senna. Sahabatku ini sangat cantik di tambah dia merupakan anak seorang menteri pertahanan Jepang, wajar saja jika ia banyak sekali yang mengidolakannya. Di sekolah ia juga merupakan primadona di sekolah. Wajar saja jika banyak para pemuda yang berlomba-lomba ingin mendapatkan hatinya. Ya sekali lagi sahabatku ini memang terkadang membuatku iri karena kesempurnaan fisik dan kekayaan keluarganya.

Senna memang sahabatku, ia baik dan cantik, namun ada satu sisi yang hanya aku saja yang tahu bahwa ia seorang playgirl dan perokok. Meski ia seorang playgirl, bukan berarti aku membencinya, aku hanya terkadang iri yang mudah sekali mendapatkan pangeran impiannya.

"Rukia, tunggu aku." Dia Senna. Sahabat yang sejak tadi aku bicarakan. Dia berlari ke arahku.

"Tumben tidak terlambat."

Senna tersenyum. Ia lantas berjalan beriringan denganku. "Seperti biasa, aku bangun pagi sejak berkenalan dengan Kurosaki-senpai, Rukia," ucapnya senang.

"Terus apa hubungannya bangun pagi dengan Kurosaki-senpai?" tanyaku menyelidik.

"Jelas saja ada. Kurosaki-senpai selalu membangunkanku agar tidak terlambat. Wah, dia sangat romantis, Rukia." Senna menceritakan pengalamannya setalah ia berkenalan dengan Kurosaki-senpai. Seketika ingatan kembali terlintas di kepalaku. Ingatan yang tidak akan mungkin aku lupakan. Ingatan itu adalah ketika Kurosaki-senpai mengajakku berkenalan. Saat itu aku begitu bahagia karena Kurosaki-senpai yang seorang pangeran sekolah mengajakku berkenalan.

Aku menanggapi perkenalan itu hingga. Selama sebulan aku sering berkomunikasi lewat twitter dan instagram. Hanya sekedar mengobrol dan menyapa, entah kenapa membuat hatiku senang. Tanpa aku sadari, aku telah jatuh cinta padanya. Ya, aku mencintai Kurosaki-senpai.

Harapanku pada Kurosaki-senpai begitu tinggi. Ya, aku sangat berharap sekali bisa menjadi kekasihnya. Bulan ke dua aku berkenalannya tidak ada tanda-tanda berarti pada Kurosaki-senpai, hingga sebuah pernyataan mengejutkan keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Kurosaki-senpai yang selama ini aku impikan menjadi kekasihku ternyata hanya memanfaatkanku agar bisa berkenalan dengan sahabatku, Senna. Dunia bak runtuh dalam hitungan detik, aku terpukul. Aku tak menyangka jika kedekatanku selama ini ia punya maksud untuk mendekati sahabatku. Sungguh, sejak saat itu aku malas sekali berhubungan Kurosaki-senpai jika di sekolah maupun via media sosial.

"Rukia?"

"Eh, ada apa Senna?" tanyaku gugup.

"Dari tadi kau diam. Apa sejak tadi kau tidak mendengarku?"

"Maafkan aku, aku tadi sedikit melamun," ucapku bohong. Ya, terpaksa bohong.

Senna lantas cuek saja mendengar penuturanku. Ia kembali bercerita sambil sesekali tertawa senang. Sebanarnya aku sangat malas sekali mendengar ceritanya mengenai Kurosaki-senpai. Well, aku masih sedikit sensitive jika menyangkut Kurosaki-senpai yang ternyata hanya modus.

"Senna, apa kau bahagia dengan pemuda-pemuda yang mendekatimu saat ini?" Aku bertanya seakan menghakiminya. Sejujurnya aku ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan Senna terhadap pemuda-pemuda yang selama ini mendekatinya.

Senna menatapku dan ia berdiri tepat mengahadku. Ia memegang kedua pundakku. "Tentu saja aku bahagia karena mereka begitu keren dan menyenangkan. Sekali lagi terima kasih Rukia, karena berkatmu aku bisa dekat dengan pemuda impianku," ucap Senna bahagia.

Aku tertunduk lesu. Senna benar-benar tidak mengerti perasaanku. Taukah dia, mereka yang dulu dekat denganya juga adalah lelaki yang aku puja. Aku berusaha mendekati mereka namun dengan mudahnya Senna yang terlebih dulu mendapatkan mereka. "Oh, baguslah kalau begitu. Aku harap Kurosaki-senpai tidak akan sama seperti mantanmu yang terdahulu," ucapku malas.

"Tentu saja Kurosaki-senpai bukan seperti mereka yang dulu, Rukia. Kurosaki-senpai itu berbeda. Dia lebih dari yang aku bayangkan selama ini."

"Well, sebaiknya kita masuk ke kelas, Senna." Aku memotong ucapannya sebelum dia bercerita lebih jauh. Sedikit heran dengan tingkahku, Senna lantas menurut saja ketika ia melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 06.55 pagi dan sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi.

.

.

.

Hari-hari di sekolah ku awali dengan hal monoton. Seperti biasa aku lebih banyak bersosialisasi dengan Senna di bandingkan dengan yang lain. Hari-hari semakin membuatku frustasi ketika banya fans Senna yang kebanyakan kaum adam mendekat padaku hanya sekedar meminta pin BBM atau sekedar nomor handphone.

Aku kesal. Kenapa selalu Senna. Kenapa bukan aku. Tidakkah mereka sadar jika Senna itu hanya mempermainkan perasaan mereka saja. Well untuk bagian ini memang hanya aku yang tahu mengenai rahasia Senna. Ya Tuhan, sadarkan mereka, bahwa bukan kecantikan fisik saja yang mereka perlukan untuk hidup bahagia bersama orang yang dicintai, namun juga hati. Senna memang cantik fisik, namun lihatlah dulu hatinya.

"Panas sekali hari ini," keluhku ketika berjalan melewati halaman sekolah yang cukup ramai. Aku sedikit mempercepat langkahku agar bisa segera masuk ke dalam kelas. Kakiku terus melangkah hingga sebuah tarikan membuatku menoleh kebelakang.

"Kuchiki."

Mataku membulat sempurna ketika tahu siapa yang baru saja menarikku. Dia Grimmjow Jarjegquaeres teman sekelasku yang juga menjadi idola para gadis di kelas.

"Ada apa Grim?" Aku berusaha bertanya senormal mungkin padanya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Ini soal Senna." Nama sahabatku di sebut. Kembali, rasa iri ini muncul terhadap Senna.

"Kau ingin memintaku berkencan dengannya?" tanyaku sinis.

Grimmjow mengangguk. Aku tertawa pahit mendengar pengakuannya. Lagi-lagi aku hanya di manfaatkan oleh mereka yang ingin mendekati Senna.

"Kumohon tolonglah. Aku hanya ingin mengajaknya nonton sabtu depan."

"Akan aku sampaikan padanya. Aku permisi ke kelas dulu Grimm."

"Terima kasih Rukia."

Aku meninggalkan Grimmjow Jarjegquaeres di lorong itu. Aku segera berlari menuju kelasku dan tanpa sadar aku menitihkan air mata. Aku pikir aku ini terlalu jelek sehingga tak pantas di lirik oleh pemuda manapun. Jelas saja, fakta membuktikan jika Senna-lah yang selalu mereka lirik di bandingkan denganku. Aku ini siapa? Aku hanya bayangan Senna yang setia menemaninya kemanapun. Mengingat hal itu aku sungguh ingin membenturkan kepalaku agar aku lupa pernah berteman dengan Senna.

.

.

Tiga minggu berlalu sejak Grimmjow Jarjegquaeres memintaku menyampaikan pada Senna untuk mengajaknya nonton, sejak itu pula aku sudah jarang ngobrol dengan Senna. Senna asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan pemuda-pemuda yang mendekatinya. Ia seperti orang asing lagi bagiku.

"Rukia."

Suara itu milik Grimmjow Jarjegquaeres. Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba ia memanggil namaku.

"Hm, ada apa?" Aku menjawab asal dan masih tak bergeming di tempatku. Aku meletakkan kepalaku di atas meja karena aku sedang malas sekali keluar untuk makan siang di kantin.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Ini soal Senna," ucap Grimmjow to the point.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Katakan saja, aku akan mendengarnya. Tapi maaf, aku sedang malas menegakkan kepalaku, Grim."

Aku mempersilahkannya untuk bicara. Ia kemudian menceritakan alasan kenapa menyukai Senna. Ia juga menceritakan pengalamannya nonton bersama Senna. Aku sungguh heran dengan sikap Grimmjow. Ia seperti bukan Grimmjow Jarjegquaeres yang aku kenal sebagai seorang kutu buku dan pendiam meski memiliki paras tampan. Grimmjow Jarjegquaeres yang sedang berbicara denganku ini sangat cerewet bahkan aku tak menyangka ia bisa berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini.

"Lalu Senna bagaimana perasannya terhadapmu?" tanyaku sedikit mulai kesal karena membicarakan sahabatku yang menggebu-gebu.

"Kumohon tolonglah aku. Aku ingin menembaknya. Aku benar-benar menyukainya jadi bisakah kau membantuku? Kau kan sahabatnya jadi aku yakin-

BRAKKKK

Aku bangkit dari mejaku dan menggebrak meja di depanku. Emosiku benar-benar tak bisa ditahan.

"Cukup!"

"Rukia?"

"Dengar ya Grimm. Aku sudah bosan dengan para pemuda yang mendekatiku termasuk kau yang hanya untuk bisa pacaran dengan Senna. Aku sangat membenci mereka bahkan kauyang memanfaatkanku untuk kepentinganmu dan mereka. Apa bagusnya Senna!"

Grimmjow terdiam. Ia ingin membalas kata-kataku namun aku selalu tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara padanya.

"Kau tahu, aku bahkan tidak peduli jika Senna mendengar hal ini langsung dariku. Aku iri padanya. Dari dulu akuiri karena mendapatkan segalanya termasuk pacar dengan mudah. Kau tahu, aku berusaha keras agar mendapat beasiswa namun dengan mudah ia bisa mendaptkan hak istimewa hanya karena anak seorang menteri. Aku perlu berusaha mendapatkan pangeran impianku, berusaha tampil cantik di depan pangeran impianku namun malah dia yang dengan mudah mendapatkannya terlebih dulu. Aku selalu berada selangkah di depannya. Lihat aku, aku ini juga tidak jelek"

Aku terisak. Semua yang berada di kelas menatap kami dengan tatapan heran.

"Sekarang aku tanya padamu, apa kau hanya melihat fisiknya atau hatinya?"

Grimmjow tak menjawab. Aku sudah menduganya. Akupun tertawa sinis menanggapi reaksi diamnya itu. Ini sudah batasku.

"Maaf Grimmjow Jarjegquaeres aku tidak bisa membantumu."

Aku keluar dari kelas. Aku merasa kacau saat ini. Entahlah, aku terlalu emosi sehingga aku mengungkapkan apa yang ada di hatiku saat ini. Aku masih terisak. Entah kenapa mengakui isi hati bahwa membenci seseorang itu terasa menyakitkan dari pada di tolak mentah-mentah.

Aku sadar, aku hanya manusia biasa. Sepertinya, memang aku harus menjauh dari dunia luar dan membatasi semua hal yang masuk dalam kehidupanku.

.

.

 **Satu Tahun Kemudian**

Satu tahun berlalu, tak terasa aku sudah berada di kelas XII dan sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan akan segera tiba. Aku bersiap untuk hal itu. Berusaha keras agar bisa di terima di universitas favorite.

Kehidupanku masih monoton, sekolah, belajar dan traveling. Setidaknya cara itu membuatku lupa akan Senna. Ya, sejak kejadian itu dengan Grimmjow, hubunganku dengan Senna bertambah memburuk. Saat itu Senna tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Grimmjow.

Aku berusaha mengatakan alasanku padanya namun yang mengejutkan, ia mau berteman denganku selama itu hanya ingin memanfaatkan kepandaianku. Ya Tuhan, betapa kejamnya dia selama ini. Aku sangat terpukul sekaligus lega bisa mengetahui siapa dia yang sebenarnya. Well, aku bersyukur mengetahuinya sekarang.

Saat ini sedang ada festival di sekolah. Aku bosan berkeliling mengunjungi stand-stand yang tersedia dan memilih menuju loker yang berada di depan kelasku. Aku ingin mengambil novel yang aku tinggalkan di loker.

Beberapa menit berjalan menuju loker yang terletak di depan kelas, kini aku telah sampai. Aku memasukkan anak kunci ke loker tersebut.

Klek

Mataku membulat ketika di dalam loker tersebut terdapat ampolp berwarna biru yang entah dari mana asalnya. Aku penasaran dan membuka amplop itu.

 _Dear Kuchiki Rukia.._

 _Seharusnya aku sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan saat itu. Aku terlalu mendambakan sosok wanita sempurna seperti Senna. Ku akui perkataanmu menohok jantungku saat itu. Kau benar aku terlalu melihat seorang wanita karena penampilannya semata, bukan hatinya. Kini aku menyadari bahwa untuk bahagia bukanlah dengan memandang cantik fisik semata, malainkan hati yang tulus._

 _Rukia, jika kau tahu setahun belakangan ini aku memperhatikanmu apa kau percaya?_

 _Aku selalu memperhatikanmu bahkan sejak kalian berdua menjauh Rukia. Aku lega, setidaknya kalian menjauh, karena dengan begitu aku bisa meraih hatimu. Beri aku kesempatan untuk memilikimu, meski di mata mereka kau terlihat biasa, tapi bagiku kau adalah mimpiku yang ingin aku wujudkan bersamamu._

Aku melipat kembali surat itu. Pandanganku kembali teralih pada kotak berukuran 30x30cm. Aku membuka kotak itu, di dalamnya terdapat potret wajahku. Potret itu menampilkan wajahku dengan berbagai ekspresi.

Senang, itulah yang aku rasa. Aku bahkan tak pernah terpikir Grimmjow akan memotretku diam-diam seperti ini. Aku masih mengamati lembaran fotoyang sekarang berada di di tanganku. Senyum kecil terkembang di bibirku mana kala mendapati ekspresi wajahku yang sedang cemberut.

"Kau narsis juga ternyata." Aku terlonjak kaget. Suara itu milik Grimmjow Jarjegquaeres. Ia tampak gagah dengan stelan kemeja serta celana jeans warna coklat yang membungkus tubuhnya, tak lupa dengan kaca mata yang selalu ia kenakan. Ia seperti pangeran dalam dunia khayalku.

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh?"

"Kenapa tidak? Kau meragukanku, Rukia?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu mendekatlah, Rukia."

Aku menurut saja ketika ia menyuruhku mendekat. Jarak kami semakin dekat. Dari jarak ini aku bisa mencium aroma green tea yang menguar lembut. Menenagkan itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perfume yang di pakai Grimmjow. Grimmjow kemudian menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyamakan tinggiku. Ia kemudian berbisik di samping telingaku dan ia berkata-

"Aku menginginkanmu, Rukia. Selama aku hidup."

Aku tersipu. Baru kali ini aku melihat kesungguhan dari seorang pemuda. Kali ini, aku ingin memberinya kesempatan. Tidak salah memberinya kesempatan.

"Terima kasih karena memilihku, Grim."

.

.

. THE END...

A/N: Well, fic ini tercipta setelah Rin ( ) update status via bbm.. wkwkkwkw, sama seperti yang saya rasain waktu itu, and finally terciptalah fic gaje ini. Ini bagian pengalaman saya yang sering di modusin sama cowok yang pengen kenalan sama sahabat sendiri, dan bagian LAIN dari fic ini yang merupakan imajinasi saya dan ide lain dari beberapa sumber. thanks so much bagi minna yang bersedia mampir membaca fic ini dan meninggalkan jejak. Thanks Rin, sudah membuat status tersebut wkwkwkkw


End file.
